


Lab Spill

by grey_matter



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kink Discovery, Masturbation, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting, herbert is a freaky little man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_matter/pseuds/grey_matter
Summary: During some late night work in the lab, Herbert needs to pee. Badly. He could trudge up to the bathroom and relieve himself, but something about wetting himself right then and there just seems so thrilling.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Lab Spill

**Author's Note:**

> set in bride of re-animator, during that scene where dan is on a date with francesca while herbert is being a weirdo in the basement

Herbert huffed as he pushed the rusted cabinet in front of the hole in the basement wall.

He was frustrated. His night of experimenting on dead limbs had culminated in practically nothing—just some pointless amalgamations of erratic flesh, which he quickly discarded in the mausoleum. Hours of experimenting and nothing but failures. On top of that, his normally-present assistant, Daniel, was upstairs on a date with some woman.

To get some work done, but mostly to avoid the sight of Dan fondling his female friend, Herbert had secluded himself in the basement all evening. Clearing his mind, he returned to the work table and scribbled down some notes about the latest experiment. He firmly resolved to get something, anything done tonight, despite all distractions.

It was getting very late, but surprisingly, he wasn’t tired. It probably had something to do with the three cups of coffee Herbert had downed over the course of working. Since Dan had forcibly weaned him off of the reagent, Herbert had taken to drinking 4 or 5 cups a day to stay awake. As a result, Herbert opted to put their coffee maker in the lab to stop making so many trips upstairs.

As Herbert stood hunched over the table and wrote about the dosage and reaction of his latest experiment, he found himself shifting from foot to foot. There was a familiar discomfort in his abdomen.

 _Ah, yes_ , he thought, annoyed. He was suddenly aware of his full bladder.

This was a common occurrence, and Herbert hated it. He hated it along with all the other human functions that broke his concentration. He shot a look of blame at the empty coffee mugs littering the table, as well as the nearly empty Miskatonic University water bottle he’d been drinking from that night. (He didn’t usually drink water, but Dan had practically forced him to, in order to get something other than coffee in his system.)

Herbert groaned at the idea of trudging all the way upstairs to relieve himself. He decided to put it out of his mind until it became an issue.

However, it was a bigger issue than he expected. As Herbert sat on his lab stool, the waistband of his slacks squeezed his abdomen, putting a new pressure on his atypically full bladder.

He squirmed uncomfortably. Holding it in suddenly became an intentional, desperate act, as all of his muscles tensed to save him from a wet disaster.

Just as quickly as the thought of going up to the bathroom crossed Herbert’s mind, a realization struck him which he was forced to come to terms with: this was _turning him on._

And it wasn’t just the friction from his tightly crossed legs that seemed to be exciting his cock. The actual sensation of needing to pee, and the mortifying idea of wetting himself right there, were sending jolts of arousal through his body.

With clinical curiosity, Herbert decided to experiment with the feeling. He slipped a hand under his belt and pushed against his sensitive lower stomach. His body jerked involuntarily at the feeling. The painful pressure felt indescribably good. The intrigued scientist did it again, this time pushing harder and testing his own body’s limits. He nearly gasped as he felt his bladder start to release, but tensed his muscles just in time to stop it. His dick twitched excitedly in response.

Herbert’s face was beet red as he considered what this meant for himself.

He always knew he was strange. He could deal with being an “I reanimate dead bodies” kind of strange—but an “I have a piss kink” type of strange? That would be absurd…

Most of all, he couldn’t believe his own brain and body were primitive enough to enjoy something so vulgar as this. Here he was, an intelligent, evolved being working to find the cure for death, and he was practically coming in his pants at the thought of wetting himself. It made him laugh out loud.

Every part of this made him feel disgusting and vile and _so, so horny._

Giving into his physiological desires, Herbert decided to continue holding it. After all, Dan was upstairs, so there would be no witnesses to any… _mess_ that occurred. He glanced at his watch, noted the time, and decided to test how long he could endure the sensation.

It proved to be equal levels of difficult and rewarding. Every time Herbert leaned across his workspace to grab a beaker or syringe, his tight black belt constricted his begging bladder, nearly making him lose it. A tiny moan escaped his lips each time he came dangerously close to pissing himself.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty. Although it was difficult, Herbert felt proud of his body’s display of steel willpower. He began teasing himself here and there, “accidentally” pressing his stomach into the surgical table just to feel his bladder cry out.

At minute thirty, it was getting exceptionally hard—and so was he. A writhing mess, Herbert could barely do anything except whimper and clamp his hands over his crotch.

It was then that his focus curiously shifted back to the water bottle on his table. With devilish intent, he grabbed it and excitedly chugged down the last of its contents. Once drained, he pulled it away from his lips and gasped for breath.

He rubbed himself through his pants. He could feel that he had nearly reached his tipping point, like a boiling kettle on the verge of screaming. His face was red hot; he loosened his tie and discarded it. He could barely think, barely speak, barely move. All of his evolved human senses were drowning in a hot, wet sea of arousal.

Although he wanted to hold out longer, Herbert was desperate to finish. He finally decided to give in and grant his body the relief it craved.

He pried open his belt and fly and gripped his overstimulated cock, already slick (with precum or piss, he couldn’t tell). Every muscle in his body strained to hold back what was trying to escape him. After just a few strokes, it happened—he felt a gentle dribble from the tip of his cock, and then the floodgates broke.

“A-ah!” Herbert choked out a yelp as a torrent of warm liquid gushed forcefully into his boxers. A sensation like no other—an electrifying mix of relief and orgasm—washed over Herbert, making his knees buckle. He buried his face in his arm on the table, whimpering helplessly.

He reveled in the waterfall of hot piss soaking his boxers, the front of his pants, running all the way down his legs onto the concrete floor. He desperately jerked himself off through the stream.

“Mm-mm…” he groaned in delight as he watched the puddle collect around him.

He imagined Dan coming downstairs to watch him like this, pissing and jerking himself off. What would he think? He would probably be revolted. He would berate Herbert for being so vile.

Or perhaps he would join—finish off his roommate with his own hand, or mouth, then lovingly clean the both of them up.

Herbert liked both ideas.

After what felt like minutes, the trickle stopped. Dizzy with ecstacy, bladder empty, Herbert sat back and caught his breath.

He grinned to himself at how ridiculous he looked: the usually-neat Herbert West disheveled, sweating, sitting in a mess of his own fluids. Utterly pitiful.

He grinned and grabbed a nearby cloth to wipe his hands. He weakly tried to wipe the crotch of his wet pants, but there was no point; they were completely soaked through.

Herbert glanced at his watch. It was probably late enough for Dan to be asleep, or at the very least be busy in bed with what’s-her-name. He decided to sneak upstairs, wash himself off, and crawl into bed.

\--

The roommates of the house didn’t see each other again until the following night. Dan only caught a passing glimpse of Herbert as he passed through the living room on his way down to the basement. Dan didn’t bother sparking up a conversation. After all, he knew Herbert wouldn’t care to hear about his date, and he looked like he had something important to attend to downstairs.

But as the shorter man scurried into his lab, Dan was pleasantly surprised to see an usual item for Herbert—a full bottle of water—in his hand. He was happy to see his friend finally doing something _good_ for his body.

Yes, Herbert was doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i haven’t written fanfic in a long time, so this was just for fun. i know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, lol. but if you enjoyed it, please let me know. i’m down to write pretty much any kink, so drop me some suggestions heheh


End file.
